Problem: Subtract. $64.1 - 20.37 =$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}64.1 - 20.37\\\\ &=64.10 - 20.37\\\\ &=6{,}410\text{ hundredths} - 2{,}037\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=4{,}373\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=43.73 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ ${4}$ $.$ ${1}$ $0$ $2$ $0$ $.$ ${3}$ $7$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ $\overset{3}{\cancel{4}}$ $.$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{1}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $2$ $0$ $.$ ${3}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $3$ $.$ $7$ $3$ $64.1 - 20.37=43.73$